The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is an American animatedsitcom which premiered May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network and Playhouse Jariel. The show features characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical cartoons. It is produced by Jariel Powell-Outlaw Television Animation. The show is rated TV-PG, TV-PG-V in 2 episodes. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around roommates Bugs and Daffy living in a suburb of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" including Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Gossamer, Yosemite Sam,Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner, Marvin the Martian, Pete Puma and more. The show's plots contain less visual gags, and are more adult-oriented and dialogue-driven than has been seen in past Looney Tunes shows, such as dating, love triangles, employment, and rooming.[2] The show also features two other segments which wrap around the main plot. These consist of: *Merrie Melodies – Two-minute music videos (with the exception of "Daffy Duck the Wizard", which runs for four minutes) showcasing classic characters singing brand-new original songs. *Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote – A series of CGI shorts depicting Wile E. Coyote's attempts to catch the Road Runner. These segments have stopped production after Season One. Characters Main article: List of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters 'Major characters' *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Bugs Bunny lives a life of upper-middle-class suburban leisure, based off income from a popular Carrot Peeler that he invented. He lives in a well-appointed house, drives a compact car, and provides room and board for his friend, Daffy Duck. He spends his time watching sports on TV, hanging out with his friends and neighbors (mostly drawn from the classic Looney Tunes roster), and dating Lola Bunny (the latter under some protest). He generally plays the straight man to Daffy and Lola's various bouts of insanity, although he is not without his own quirks. He has exhibited somewhat compulsive/addictive tendencies, like having a high caffeine intake with coffee, becoming addicted to an energy drink that had dangerous chemicals in it, nearly leveled his own house in an increasingly deranged attempt to put up a shelf, and getting hooked on foods that contain butter. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Daffy Duck is the roommate of Bugs Bunny. Unlike Bugs and their neighbors, Daffy has no way of earning money and relies on Bugs for food and shelter. He has tried on numerous occasions to get rich quick, but ended up failing repeatedly. While Daffy's greed and jealousy of Bugs remains, it appears less antagonistic in the show. In the first episode, Bugs openly admits that Daffy is his best friend, despite his faults. Daffy has worked, and been fired from, numerous jobs due to negligence and/or incompetence. Despite this, however, Daffy has shown to be a very skilled hair dresser and successfully graduated beauty school. Daffy's one possession he is proud of is his Papier-mâchéparade float, constructed on top of a pickup truck, which is his main means of transport. In the episode "The Float", it was destroyed by a car wash incident and Daffy sought to replace it with a yacht by tricking Porky into giving him an expensive loan. But his less-than-stellar boating skills ended that ambition. His parade float is repaired shortly after by Porky. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) – Porky Pig is one of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's friends. Despite being extremely bright and bookish, Porky has an innocent, naive quality that Daffy frequently uses to his advantage, tricking Porky into parting with large sums of money. Porky originally worked a boring office job, but got fired following Bugs' example. He started his own catering company afterwards. In "Dear John," Porky was shown to have served on the city council. *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Fred Armisen) – Speedy Gonzales is an extremely fast mouse who lives with Bugs and Daffy as their "mouse in the wall" and runs a pizza parlor called Pizzarriba. He is occasionally shown to act as Daffy's http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conscience conscience]. The episode "Sunday Night Slice" showed that Bugs bought his favorite restaurant Girardi's to prevent it from being closed and hired Speedy to help him. When Bugs decides he doesn't want to own a restaurant anymore, he hands ownership of it to Speedy, who renames it "Pizzarriba". *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Yosemite Sam is one of Bugs and Daffy's neighbors. He is a liar, a thief, and a cheat, amongst other things. He tends to annoy Bugs and Daffy. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) – Lola is Bugs' scatter-brained, bubbly, obsessive girlfriend, who has a habit of speaking rapidly, whether anyone else is listening or not. When they first meet, Bugs falls in love with her, but after learning how crazy and ditsy she is, he loses interest and often tries to escape her company. Lola develops a huge obsession with Bugs Bunny that the latter finds creepy; Lola is never put off by Bugs' responses to behaviour, that include taking photos of him in the shower, spying on him late at night, and often stalking him. Later in the series, however, Bugs eventually falls in love with Lola again. *'Tina Russo' (voiced by Jennifer Esposito in Season One, Annie Mumolo in Season Two) – A new character original to the show, Tina Russo is a female duck who is Daffy's girlfriend. She works at a copy store called "Copy Place". Tina is another straight character of the show, with a no-nonsense personality. She first starts dating Daffy because "she likes a project"; she tolerates his selfish and arrogant behaviour as she has a keen astuteness which allows her to read between the lines when they first meet; she works out that Daffy he is actually insecure and jealous, and that his vain attitude is really a front. Daffy is amazed she works this out so quickly, and later reveals Tina, through email, that he can't believe someone "so kind, beautiful, generous, and intelligent" would ever want to be with someone like him. After reading this, Tina is touched, and tells Daffy she loves him. 'Recurring characters' *'Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – In this show, the Tasmanian Devil is portrayed as walking on four legs like a real Tasmanian Devil and his eyes are bloodshot red (later turned yellow when Bugs uses a taming trick that Speedy Gonzales taught him). Initially, Bugs believed Taz to be a dog and kept him as a house pet much to Daffy Duck's discomfort. Eventually, Bugs learned the truth and tried to return him to his home in Tasmania only to find out that Taz would rather live with him. When Taz is not causing trouble for Daffy, he has occasionally tried to eat Sylvester. *'Pete Puma' (voiced by John Kassir) – A dimwitted puma who is one of Daffy Duck's friends. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) – A Martian who is one of Daffy Duck's friends. *'Witch Lezah' (voiced by Roz Ryan) – A witch who lives next door to Bugs Bunny and is often annoyed at the antics of Daffy Duck. Witch Lezah is also a hypnotherapist by trade. The character is based on Witch Hazel with 'Lezah' being 'Hazel' spelled backwards. *'Gossamer' (voiced by Kwesi Boakye) – A large red furry monster who is the son of Witch Lezah. *'Granny' (voiced by June Foray) – An old lady who is one of Bugs Bunny's neighbors. Granny is revealed to have fought in WWII. In "The Grand Old Duck of York," it is revealed that Granny teaches piano lessons. *'Sylvester' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's pet cat who would always try to eat Tweety. *'Tweety' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's pet canary. Tweety is revealed to have also fought in WWII. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Foghorn Leghorn is a rich rooster who has worked under various jobs. He and Daffy often get involved in various schemes. *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by René Auberjonois Season 1, Jeff Bergman Season 2) – Pepé Le Pew is a skunk who is the local Casanova. *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) – Elmer Fudd is the residential newsman. *'Mac and Tosh' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) – Two gophers who run an antique store. 'Other characters' *'Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner' (voiced by Frank Welker) – Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner are shown in short computer-animated segments in Season 1. They now only appear occasionally on the main show. *'Dr. Weisberg' (voiced by Garry Marshall) – Dr. Weisberg is a physician who Bugs and the other characters often visit. *'Walter Bunny' (voiced by John O'Hurley) – Lola Bunny's dad who idolizes Bugs. *'Patricia Bunny' (voiced by Grey DeLisle in Season One, Wendi McLendon-Covey in Season Two) – Lola Bunny's mom. *'Henery Hawk' (voiced by Ben Falcone) – A Chickenhawk that likes to target chickens. *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Jim Rash) – A turtle who works as a customer service representative at the Trans-Visitron cable company and is revealed to have become a con man getting money by making it look like a motorist broke his shell. *'Frank Russo' (voiced by Dennis Farina) – Tina Russo's dad. *'Slowpoke Rodriguez' (voiced by Hugh Davidson) – Speedy Gonzales' cousin who is the Sheriff of Tacapulco. *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A Yeti that lives in Alaska. *'Blacque Jacque Shellacque' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – A tracker who is the cousin of Yosemite Sam. *'The Three Bears' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle, and John DiMaggio) – A family of bears consisting of Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Junior Bear. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – A buzzard that rescues anyone in the desert. *'Petunia Pig' - A female pig that Porky develops a crush on. Episodes Main article: List of The Looney Tunes Show episodes 'Season 1' A total of 26 episodes have been produced and aired, in 1080iHD. 'Season 2' Production Crew Home media release Volume releases Reception Awards and nominations References External links Category:Playhouse Jariel shows